Les Faux de l'amour
by Eileen-the-crow
Summary: ... Ou une journée type de notre cher  William


Bonjour les gens !

Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS, bien plus court et plus joyeux que le précédent !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise...

_Les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination de Yana Toboso, mis à part Eileen._

* * *

><p><strong>La naissance de deux siècles d'amour<strong>

Encore une fois, Eileen était venue me rendre visite. C'est-à-dire qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me coller pendant toute la journée. C'était assez énervant. De plus, une démone n'avait pas le droit d'arpenter le quartier général des Dieux de la Mort à sa convenance. Ce qui voulait dire que je devais encore une fois faire en sorte qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise, comme si j'étais son père. Chose qui avait le don de m'agacer. Pour vous faire comprendre à quel point je la craignais, elle représentait pour moi Grell Sutcliff puissance dix. En minimisant un petit peu. Eileen ressemblait a une enfant : à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, elle courait partout, touchait à toutes les choses qu'il fallait absolument éviter de toucher, allait bavarder avec d'autres Shinigamis, les empêchant de travailler. Elle m'avait cependant ouvert les yeux sur une chose : jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai d'enfant.

Ce jour-là, elle avait fait tomber la pile de feuilles indiquant le nom des personnes dont il fallait évaluer l'âme. Une pile d'une centaine de feuilles à retrier. Elle voulut apporter son aide en utilisant ses « pouvoirs » elle ne réussit qu'à mettre le feu à certains feuillets. Au vu des regards furieux de mes supérieurs, je l'entraînai tant bien que mal à mon bureau. Si elle n'était pas l'une de mes plus fidèles amis –j'ai du mal à avouer cela…- je l'aurais tuée. Je lui ordonnai de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de ne plus bouger de là pendant que j'essayai d'arranger ses bêtises. Elle poussa un énorme soupir, avant de me faire un grand sourire. Je n'aimais pas ses grands sourires. A chaque fois qu'elle en faisait un, un énorme problème arrivait dans les minutes suivantes. Je lui lançai donc un regard foudroyant qui ne sembla pas la déstabiliser. Elle se leva donc et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

Tout à coup, une stagiaire du département des Faux de la Mort entra en trombe dans mon bureau. Il y avait un gros problème et j'étais l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir m'en occuper. Laisser Eileen seule n'était pas un projet qui m'emballait vraiment, mais j'y étais malheureusement obligé. Je remis ma veste, et sortit en courant, en spécifiant bien à mon adorable et gentille démone de ne rien faire de stupide en mon absence. Grand sourire.

Dans ma course, je bousculai un jeune Shinigami aux lunettes noires.

« William-sempai ! m'interpella-t-il. Vous m'aviez convoqué !

Attendez-moi dans mon bureau ! m'écriai-je. Je reviens dans deux minutes ! »

Je regrettai de suite mes paroles. Un monstre hantait mon bureau et je venais d'y envoyer ce pauvre jeune homme. Bah, qu'importe, il saurait se débrouiller face à elle. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Je me dépêchai de nettoyer les bavures des stupides stagiaires afin d'aller sauver le Shinigami des griffes d'Eileen. On peut dire que j'aurais couru aujourd'hui. Mais plus vite j'arrivais à mon bureau, moins le jeune homme serait traumatisé. J'ouvris la porte en verre flouté avec violence. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je surpris les deux jeunes gens en grande conversation, leur visage se rapprochant de plus en plus. Je me raclai la gorge avec bruit, interrompant leur entretient. Loin d'être gênés, ils me regardèrent avec un visage rayonnant. Lily s'exclama d'un « Willu ! » retentissant que j'ignorai avec superbe. J'allai m'asseoir à mon bureau.

« Eileen, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui, commençai-je, aussi ne pourrais-je malheureusement pas passer du temps avec toi.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais certainement réussir à trouver une occupation autre que te torturer, me répondit-elle toute joyeuse.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir…

- Mais de rien mon Willu ! A plus tard alors ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna vers le roux.

« Ce soir, dix-huit heures, ça te convient Ronald ? »

Il hocha la tête, un sourire béat flottant sur son visage. Oh non… Le pauvre avait été Lilytisé…


End file.
